


[明日方舟/星陈星无差]借来的运气

by PocketBucky



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketBucky/pseuds/PocketBucky
Summary: 备份





	[明日方舟/星陈星无差]借来的运气

明日方舟同人，星熊x陈无差

HP AU

摸鱼，有很多ooc和几乎都是私设

——————

陈今天回来时带了瓶金黄色的液体。 

闪闪发亮的、流动黄金一般的液体在水晶瓶里跃动着，星熊趴在桌前看得入神：“这是什么？” 

宿舍里比外面温暖得多，陈正背对着她换睡衣，听见鬼族的发问顿了一会，恰好是翻一个白眼所需的时间：“福灵剂，不要明知故问。” 

星熊故作惊奇地“哦——”，事实上福灵剂的外观特性功能配方星熊倒背如流，她的箱子里还藏着一节海葵茎和小小一瓶火灰蛇蛋壳粉，连陈也不知道。 

陈说这是她帮忙整理药材柜的奖励，三个小时的好运气，也不知该说老教授是慷慨还是吝啬，星熊凑近去看那瓶药剂，真的很少，大概两口就可以喝完。陈不甚在意，如此珍贵的药剂也只是往桌上随手一放，几天后便淹没在了成堆的课本和羊皮纸中。 

六年级的课业不轻松，陈还当着级长，这人俨然把级长办公室作为自习室在使用，如今星熊想参考她的变形术论文变得更加困难——陈总说自己把论文落在了办公室。 

这天星熊又偷偷溜去厨房，家养小精灵对她的到来习以为常，和往常一般热情激动地围上来，骄傲地向她展示上个月挂在壁炉边的腊肠。 

霍格沃茨的菜单上没有虾饺，星熊向陈遮遮掩掩地讨教了做法之后去教会小精灵。水晶皮不好解决，澄粉无处可寻，她又学不来麻瓜的分子学之类，于是只好凑合着，做出来的成品像小笼包。腊肠倒是容易得多，只是不能明目张胆地挂在外边风干，于是由任劳任怨的家养小精灵施法脱水，好歹看上去有模有样。 

她想给陈一个惊喜。 

热情加餐后的星熊在回宿舍时被抓个正着，绊倒咒害得她毫无形象可言地趴倒在地，半边脸埋在长毛地毯中：“老陈，我这还不算晚归呢。”语气里尽是委屈。 

陈走过来，穿着毛绒拖鞋轻轻踢她肩膀：“起来，你藏在袍子里的是什么？”星熊爬起来时从袖子里掉出一根腊肠，陈皱起眉头看她。 

这可不是她期待的情形，陈问她哪里来的腊肠，星熊支支吾吾不知该不该说实话，但龙的眼神太锐利，一言不发却有咄咄逼人的架势，于是她只得招供，并提醒级长坦白从宽，认错态度如此积极应当从轻处理。 

陈最后绷不住笑了，一屁股坐在星熊床上，还盘起了腿，笑完了她说自从星熊某天回来身上带着一股韭菜味儿她就知道这鬼一定是跑哪偷偷加餐去了，以后带她一个就既往不咎。 

你这是共犯，星熊冷静地指出，叉着腰低头看陈。 

嗯？陈挑眉。 

星熊立刻举手投降，我胁迫你的，行吧？ 

这事就这么过去了，星熊把陈赶下床准备睡觉悄悄看了眼陈扔了一瓶福灵剂的桌子，已经被羊皮纸和巧克力蛙的卡片盖满了。 

熄灯后星熊听见陈的声音透过两道帘子传来：“你是不是用我的坩埚做煲仔饭了？”语气中带着迟疑。 

没有，星熊一时有点无语，谁知道你坩埚洗没洗干净。 

翻过身星熊却睡不着了，原本堆积在脑内的睡意因为陈一句无厘头的发问消散殆尽。星熊第无数次想起四年级的那场舞会来，陈费了半天劲给她盘好头发把她塞进小了半码的礼服裙里，星熊困在裙子里寸步难行，只好坐在台边鞋跟有一下没一下地踢着椅子腿，陈巡逻一样逛了一圈后走到她身边坐下，手里还端着两份甜点。 

星熊看着陈左耳垂亮闪闪的耳饰发愣，龙今天拿出一贯的一丝不苟态度好好打扮了一番，戴着的是她很喜欢的一个麻瓜品牌的首饰，水晶吊坠在灯光下晃得星熊头晕目眩，像是被人下了眩晕咒语。 

于是两人安安静静地坐在桌边吃甜点，龙女孩不笑的时候自带生人勿近的气场，加上星熊坐在身边简直就是拉起了一条不可靠近的警戒线。一个没人敢来邀请共舞，一个不敢邀请别人跳舞，坐着吃东西倒的确是最好的选择。 

是谁说昏暗的灯光才容易让人看对眼的？星熊往被子里缩了缩，骗人，那样亮敞的光线里她还不是看中了陈？ 

可惜她的运气不好，偏偏中意着自己的室友，陈似乎是翻了个身，宿舍的另一边传来布料摩擦的声音。 

星熊愿意对着梅林或者随便什么历史名人发誓，她真的不是有意要喝光那一小瓶福灵剂的。只不过是一时的鬼迷心窍，或许还要加上两年的隐忍，可能还有某人接连一个月的隐约疏远在煽风点火。总之圣诞节前的两周星熊在那堆每天都略微加高的羊皮纸堆里翻出了那个小水晶瓶，陈已经无缘无故消失一整天了。 

她想要借一点运气来向陈开口，向陈坦白，或者至少找到她。 

不能排除是星熊恍惚间出现了错觉，水晶瓶里的液体似乎比她上次看到的少了一些，但仰头一饮而尽确实是她的失误，星熊拿出喝火焰威士忌的气势干了半瓶福灵剂，坐在地毯上抓了抓头发。 

什么感觉也没有，没有所谓潜意识里的指示，就是，一片空白。 

说不定那个老头在骗人呢……星熊叹口气，决定还是再次出门找一找，她走在走廊里想到陈或许回去家养小精灵那，于是加快了脚步。 

然而并没有，星熊招架不住小精灵们的热情，嘴里还塞着小笼包似的虾饺环视一周，陈的确不在这。然后她找了个理由离开了，扳着手指算算福灵剂快失效了她也没能找到陈，她哪里都找过了，还差点闯进图书馆的禁书区，可陈仍然不见踪影。 

级长夜不归宿还是第一次见，星熊垂头丧气地走到公共休息室门前，胖夫人对于刚进入睡眠就被吵醒一事非常不满，冲她抱怨了好一会才放行。 

然后星熊在壁炉旁看见了陈，龙坐在那，第一时间就看向了刚进来的人。 

“……老陈？” 

陈坐着没动，板着脸让她过去，星熊走近了才注意到陈的头顶有一小束槲寄生。 

甚至都不是往常用来恶作剧的魔法槲寄生，看着像麻瓜的塑料制品，却莫名其妙地悬浮着。星熊感到迷惑。 

“按照规矩，你现在应该吻我。”陈又开口，星熊刚想说塑料槲寄生不具有魔法约束力量，看见陈的眼神又闭嘴了。 

福灵剂在最后的时候怜悯地给出指示，星熊照办，她单膝跪在陈面前仰头迎接女孩的吻，陈的手指从沙发扶手转移到星熊肩上，唇齿间流出不成句的话语。星熊晕头转向间忽地就明白了消失的那半瓶福灵剂去了哪里。 

她们分开的时候陈嘟囔着借来的运气之类的话，星熊想到自己偷喝的那半瓶福灵剂，她是不是浪费了一个半小时的好运？ 

“不过……浪费得好。”她不自觉地说出声来，陈和星熊，星熊和陈，她们都需要这点运气。 

陈听见了，困惑地看她，星熊甩甩头，说老陈你悬浮咒水平不错。 

——————

题外话：塑料槲寄生是老陈网购来的，消失一天拿快递去了（不是

谢谢愿意看到这的各位


End file.
